Made To Love You
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are engaged, Mikan thinks he hate's her, but when she seduces him it didn't turn out the way she planned but it worked.


_**M**__a__**d**__e__** T**__o__** L**__o__**v**__e__** Y**__o__**u**_

Mikan took a deep breath. "God I hope this works." she said to herself looking into her bedroom mirror. Now the twenty year old she is, she filled out well. No longer an A cup she was, she attracted many guys attention, she also let her hair down more which cascaded down to her waist.

Though what broke many guys hearts was when they noticed the ring on her ring finger of the left hand. She was engaged to none other that Natsume Hyuuga. It was an arranged marriage and Natsume didn't seem to be to thrilled. Mikan at first wasn't either but she had come to like him after living with him for half a year. She did not know how she came to realize it but she did.

Natsume's parents were rich and hers were not. So they practically forced her to live with Natsume in his mansion where he was chauffeured around in a limo and hired maids to clean for him and cook too!

Though Natsume normally ignored her but when they were alone he was exceptionally…kind, which surprised her that he could be. Was he just afraid she'd ruin his image or did he just pretend to be kind to her which was another possibility. So now Mikan took it into her own hands to make him fall for her, and if he did already love her this would just be the beginning.

She had thrown on a French maid's uniform in hope for him to…well she didn't know what she expected him to do, but she wanted him to confess or…something to let her know he cared at least a little.

Mikan stealthily walked over to his room where she knew he was reading one of his mangas he always stayed in there if he was bored sometimes he didn't even come out to eat. Which personally scared her.

Mikan pressed her back to the door and listened to see if he were in there. She knew he was when she heard the sound of a page turning. She took another big breath trying to gather up as much courage as she could to face him…in this uniform, and hoped that he wouldn't think she was crazy.

Mikan knocked on the door. "Natsume-sama, it's that time of the week to get your room cleaned again." She said convincingly. Every Friday Natsume would have his room cleaned by one of the maids. She told the maid that usually does the room cleaning that Natsume said she didn't need to clean it today and she could have the day off. She smiled and ran out the door yelling Yippee!

Natsume hn'ed Mikan blinked thinking it was a 'come in' or a 'whatever'. She walked in her hands folded in front of her and looked toward him. Just as she figured he was laying on the bed his back propped up a couple pillows and had his nose stuck in a manga.

She walked over to him without him noticing and knelt on the bed next to him slowly pulling the manga down as she leaned over in front of him. As he looked at her his eyes slightly widened as he examined her figure. She could make out the slight intake of breath as he held it.

"Mi-Mikan. What are you…?" "Shh shh. Don't talk." She shushed him quickly, then she kissed him fiercely. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled to him as he kissed back. Mikan ground her lower body onto his, she could have sworn he let out a small hiss. Mikan shut her eyes as Natsume stared at her with his overly lust filled eyes.

His hands traveled down her waist to her butt. Mikan squeaked in surprise as his hands went under her skirt. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it took him, her mind not functioning. Though she thought at first her plan was going exceptionally well as he explored her mouth.

But that was until she felt the forces of gravity going against her. She half opened one eye just so see him on top of her now not the other way around as he pressed his body to hers as she had him. Her eyes squeezed shut tight she could feel his growing erection rub against her..

They stopped kissing as they took a break for air. Mikan panted her cheeks flushed red as Natsume tried to keep his breath steadied, though it was hard to do.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked looking down at her face that he thought looked as sexy as hell right now. Her eyes only half lidded and her mouth slightly opened trying to catch her breath.

"Why'd you…do it back?" she said having to take a breath between words. She felt him shift and look away. She watched his reaction as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I asked you first." He replied turning back to look at her. This time it was Mikan's turn to shift and look away uncomfortably. She couldn't tell him the real reason could she? Would he be mad? Was it even worth it?

"I ah…" she took a breath thinking it was better to tell him. "I wanted to know how you felt about me. You barely talk to me and it makes me think you hate me. You stay locked up in your room while I'm out and about the house, and you sometimes don't come to lunch or super. Which kinda makes me worry."

Natsume looked down at her and blinked. "So this is what you came up with? Dressing up as a maid and try seduce me?" Mikan looked down and blushed. When he said it like that it sound… well… weird and… um…she could find the right word to describe it.

Suddenly she her him snicker. She looked up a him almost mad. He was snickering about it? What's there to snicker about? She saw his mouth trying not to turn up into a smile. Well at least she nearly got him to smile which was a victory in itself.

"I don't see what's so funny about it Natsume." She said pouting.

"Well than lets make one thing clear. I don't hate you. On the contraire." he said nuzzling her neck. "I'm doing you favor by doing what I do. Every time I see you in the hall I have to keep myself from pinning you on the wall and taking you right there with many the people working here watching."

Mikan's eyes widened as she looked to him. So he…actually liked her? He didn't hate her, that was a relief. On the other hand…she would now be cautious around him while walking down the halls when she sees him.

He kissed her, sweet and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues in a heated battle not breaking apart until Mikan broke for air.

"What happened to the maid that usually cleans my room today?" Natsume asked looking down at her like he knew she did something just so she could do this. Mikan blushed nervous.

"Well I…gave her the day off so that…we could be alone with out interruptions." She said fiddling with her fingers hoping Natsume wasn't mad.

Natsume stared down at her. "Fine." He said making Mikan surprised. "But this means you took her place so you have to clean my room now." Mikan's mouth dropped. "I also have a certain condition you need to follow."

"What?" Mikan asked wondering what it could be. She didn't like the sound of things when she started to smirk at her evilly. She gulped.

"You have to take off all your cloths while I watch you clean." Her mouth hung open in shock, surprise and every other emotion that deals with a 'no way, what?' type of emotion.

"Do you make all your maids do this?" god she hoped not. Those poor maids…poor Natsume, do you know how ugly some of those maids are -shivers-

"Nope only you. I didn't give permission that you could give her the day off, so now you have to suffer the consensuses." Mikan's eye twitched okay…change that. She wished Natsume's would go blind from seeing those naked maids…man that sounded dirty.

"I am not cleaning up your room naked!" Mikan exclaimed folding her arms with a definite look of 'I am so~ not doing that.'"

"Fine then." He said with a cocky tone "It's either that or the next time I do see you in the hall you better hope it's a holiday and I gave the servants the day off so they don't hear you moaning and screaming for more."

Mikan gasped. "You wouldn't." Natsume smirked as he said "I would." With confidence. Mikan inwardly growled. Thinking about whether she should or not. Weighing her options she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you need to leave the room while I'm picking it up." Mikan said looking around the room at all the shit laying around. It'll probably take her ages to clean it up. She'll have to lock the door too to make sure no one walks in while she's doing that.

Natsume scoffed. " No. I'll be sitting right here watching you to make sure you get it done. Unless I willingly leave for some unknown reason, cause who's want to miss this?" He asked rolling over to his original position like he was when Mikan first entered the room.

'_I would._' she thought biting her lip. He was trying to make her life a living hell wasn't he? Well that's how she saw it.

"Now get undressed and start cleaning." Mikan rolled to the side of the bed standing on the floor. She really didn't have a choice right now. She knew when Natsume said something he meant it. So if he said he was going to take her in the hall, oh he was going to.

Mikan sighed pulling up her shirt over head throwing it to the ground. Then she took off the skirt letting it fall to the floor. Then she started…er tried to pick up the room. Natsume stopped her.

"Lingerie also." Mikan visibly twitched, oh yes, the living hell has started. Mikan took a deep breath. She knew she was either going to kill him to he was going to kill her by the end of the day. And she did mean kill physically, she meant kill, Mentally. She's going to be in the nut house by the end of today!

Letting her hair fall on her back and turned away from him so her back was to him she tried to be discrete when she unclasped her bra and threw it to the pile with the maid cloths. She bit her lip as she also let her undies fall to the ground which she also kicked into the pile.

"Turn around." He commanded. She shook her head back and forth too embarrassed to talk. He scoffed. Mikan's eyes widened as she heard him get off the bed Mikan's eyes clenched shut but only opened them when she heard the door close.

She hesitated to turn around and when she did no one was there. She sighed in relief at least she could back on her…where the hell are her cloths? Where the frickin hell ARE HER CLOTHS!? He he,…he could have!

Natsume smirked walking down the hall her cloths and all in his hands. He smirked picking up the undies from the pile. His smirk grew wider. Polka-dots.

Mikan twitched, she couldn't go after him could she? There were still people working and they would see her. He room is on the other side of the mansion! Mikan looked around Natsume's room desperately. Mikan looked around the room and noticed the closet. She practically ran to it as she turned and joggled the handle.

Mikan groaned as she pressed her head to the door. It was locked! Who _locks _their closet? …Oh right, he has maids and fangirls who tried to raid his stuff. Mikan turned around her back now pressing against the door.

She looked around nothing but a whole big mess and…used cloths. '_Is it worth it?_' she asked herself looking at his dirty cloths on the floor. She groaned again picking up a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers with tie strings. She knew those ones would be the only ones to even semi fit.

"Natsume I swear, I wanna kill you right now." She said looking at herself in the mirror. The shirt was way to big, the collar of it went down to the top of her chest and the actual shirt came down past her butt. It was a bit see through though which was another bad aspect. The shirt covered that boxers that, despite the pull string she had to wrap around her again, where big also.

"That's really nice to know. My fiancee wants to kill me, I'll add it to my vows, Love, Honor, and Murder." Mikan's eyes widened looking from the mirror to the door where Natsume now stood.

Mikan tried not to look surprised as he leaned on the door frame his arms folded across his chest. "I uh…I…um…I'm gonna go back to cleaning now." She said trying not to back away backwards instead of turning around and look like a fool.

"Hold it." His voice boomed the command as Mikan halted dead in her tracks. It kinda scared her that he could be demanding like that and people freeze without having to look at him. "Turn around and look at me."

Mikan hesitated to turn around but did so anyway, her head looking down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe and she'd never seen a floor before. "I said look at me." Mikan bit her lip before slowly raising her head to meet his gaze.

"I thought I told you, you were to wear nothing while cleaning." Mikan didn't move her body was stiff solid, even when he started to walk towards her. "Though I'll make an exception with this." He said standing in front of her his gaze wandering all over her body from her now blushing cheeks to her long slender legs.

Mikan crossed her arms in front of her fully aware that if he looked carefully enough he could see through the white shirt. It wouldn't have bothered her if she was wearing her bra under it, but she wasn't. Natsume frowned pulling her arms away from her front with his hands holding her wrists before putting both wrists into one of his hands behind her back.

Mikan looked up to him seeing a lot of different emotions going through his eyes…one of them being lust. "Don't hide yourself like that, I've always thought of you wearing my cloths before, but I never imagined you to be this sexy in them."

Mikan blushed a deeper shade of red than before. Natsume held up his free hand to her chin. "Though I do like the look of you wearing my cloths there is a punishment for going against my orders, now you must be punished accordingly."

Then he kissed her, his hand brought her mouth to his. Mikan stumbled as he pressed the arm behind her to her back pulling her closer. She swore that if his arm wasn't there keeping her up, she would have fell to the ground.

While kissing unnoticeable to Mikan, Natsume started walking forward making her walk back until she felt the edge of the bed press against the back of her knees, though she didn't mind. He pressed against her again making her fall back onto the bed him on top of her. They broke the kiss for a second before going right back to it.

His hand left her wrists and ran down her perfectly shaped body as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands knowing she wasn't wearing anything underneath and she moaned.

So he hand both hands fondling them and rubbing the pad of his thumb against her nipples. Her back arched making her press against him. Her nipples became hard and he could feel that beneath the thin material.

Natsume broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over her head throwing it in almost the same place where she found it. He took one of the perk nipples in his mouth sucking and nibbling, scraping his teeth against it before switching to the other one doing the same.

Mikan grasped the sheets and her back arched again in a way he knew he was pleasuring her. He traveled down her stomach his hands following down at her sides in a caress. She could feel the in her nether regions calling for his attention, and they got it when he pulled the boxers off. Gently kissing downward still.

Mikan's head was thrown back into the pillows but when she opened her eyes she noticed something on the ceiling that really shouldn't be over a bed. A large mirror. '_Kinky._' she thought staring at it.

She noticed her hair was everywhere around her, she was panting needing to catch her breath causing her cheeks to be a deep red and her eyes were half lidded. She grasped onto the sheets tighter. She now could feel Natsume and see what he was doing too. Which made her as horny as hell. She saw Natsume spread her legs apart his head right between them. Her cheeks turned a deeper red, if that was even possible, she noted.

She could feel Natsume part her folds and flick her bed with his tongue. She moaned arching her back again. She couldn't help it, it was to damned hot.

She moaned again as a note coiled in her stomach, she could feel it getting tighter and tighter as Natsume kept pleasuring her. He stopped just when she thought she was going to cum. Her head thrashed around.

"No! Natsume Please, don't stop!" she couldn't help but to say, she was despite for release.

"Don't stop what Mikan? What do you want to do? Or I won't know." He asked in a teasing voice. Mikan groaned trying not to sound too despite though she was, and she knew it.

"I need to cum please Natsume! I-I need to. Ngh. Don't stop what you were doing!" Her pussy was aching and throbbing wanting the attention back. Though Natsume wasn't doing anything, he seemed to enjoy her pleads.

"I don't know what do Mikan. I could do anything to achieve that, how you suggest I do?" Yes he was enjoying this very much. The little sadist. He tried to ignore his throbbing erection as he watched her struggle to maintain from yelling at him.

"I don't care! Rub my clit, stick your fingers in me fuck me hard I don't care!" Mikan gasped inwardly at herself. Did she really say that? She could believe herself. She watched Natsume smirk through her half lidded eyes. Cross that he was a little sadist. He was a big sadist.

"Remember you asked for it." He said still smirking taking his first two fingers thrusting them into her hot core. Mikan moaned loudly as he thrust them in and out before adding a third finger. Her head was thrown deeper into the pillows.

He smirked watching her reaction as he leaned down and flicked her clit like she said. Mikan groaned loudly not caring if anyone heard which made Natsume's smirk even wider.

The knot was there again, and it wound tighter and tighter…she bit her lip trying not to scream as she finally came. He stopped as actions as he watched pant and her body shake from the intense orgasm.

He took off his cloths which went totally unnoticed by her because he stood up away from the mirror's path. He knelt back onto the bed over her. Now she knoticed he was completely naked. Her eyes widened and looked up, or theoretically down at him before his face was right in front of hers.

"How was it?" he asked, she didn't say anything except for a sigh that made it sound like she wanted to say something but couldn't from the panting. "And to think we hadn't go to the good part yet." He said pressing his length to her inner thigh. Her eyes slightly widened, but still only panted.

He kissed her again. Another long sweet and passionate kiss. Then while he distracted her he thrust into her in one swift movement, her nails dug into his shoulders, though he didn't feel it because of the overwhelming pleasure of her tight cunt around him distracted him from any type of pain.

He slowly pulled out half way and thrust in again. Mikan pressed her lips harder to his, though till feeling the slight pain that was slowly turning into pleasure she encouraged him to go on.

He pulled out and thrust back in again, continuing his actions, but with every moan she made he'd go faster, deeper, and harder into her. Her breasts bounced up and down from the thrusts as she arched her back into him as he went faster.

Mikan's body couldn't keep up to the extreme pleasure she was feeling and Natsume couldn't either. Her body stiffened as she reached her climax. Her pussy tightened around Natsume's cock even more forcing him to climax with her.

They both lay there panting looking at each other until, Natsume recovered sitting back onto the bed Mikan on his lap him still in her. He pulled her closer making himself deeper in her. Moaned lightly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and they just stayed like that for a while.

"You're sweaty." Natsume said braking the nice atmosphere between them.

"You are too." She placing her chin onto his shoulder looking straight ahead.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked smirking hoping she'd say something along the lines of '_let's go take a shower together._' but she said nothing. He rolled his eyes as he heard a soft snore come from her.

He sighed and laid down onto the bed before pulling out of her. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face with a swipe of his hand. He kissed her forehead and stared at her from where he lay, covering them both with the blanket before he fell into a dream land of his own. His only thoughts before he did were '_We didn't wear any protect and I doubt she's on the pill…oh well we're to be married anyway._' he thought with a small smile.

-*-*-*-3 ½ years into the Future-*-*-*-

"Shiro! Ryu! Get back here!" Mikan yelled chasing after her two sons. Natsume smirked watching from a distance pretending he was reading the paper he loved watching his wife trying to catch them. Those two could run when they really wanted to. Mikan had to stop to catch her breath. Both her hands sat on her knees and she stood there panting.

Shiro and Ryu looked back at their mom and laughed. For three year olds they were trouble makers. Mikan thought they inherited all Natsume's genes except for their eyes which were hazel like hers and the black hair like Natsume's.

Shiro and Ryu were twins. Shiro older though by a minute. He had playful got keep going! attitude while Ryu had the playful yet can be really calm when wants to attitude. They were both very smart for their age, which Mikan was positive was inherited by their father.

"Come on boys give your poor ol' mother a break." She said looking at the two ready to bolt up to the top of the staircase.

"Come mon mo~m. You say you play tag wit us and you're anythin but ol', you're wat? Tweny free?" Shiro said watching his mother from a distance while Ryu walked over to her and held her hand.

Again…Shiro was the one that wouldn't give up like his father and Ryu was the sweet one. "Aw~" Mikan said hugging her son. Shiro pouted before running over to them.

"Me too too?" Shiro asked as Mikan looked up to him. "Yes, Shiro too too." Mikan said laughing and hugging her sons.

Natsume wanted to gape from where he was sitting, he threw the paper next to him and folded his arms almost pouting. Mikan looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Natsume too too too." She giggled he hugged her and his sons. Except when Natsume hugged her his crept a little low…

The hugging stopped as Mikan told her sons to go and play before turning to Natsume. "Your hands creeping a little low there bub." She said pocking him in the chest.

Natsume smirked looking down at her "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked cockily.

"Not tell you a secret I've been wanting to tell you for so long now. But…I guess it can wait longer now." She smiled sweetly but he could see the devious side of her through her eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked now very curious. Mikan hummed a note swaying back and forth.

"Oh I don't know if I should…" she said obviously teasing him.

"Come on Mikan. We promised not to keep secrets from each other." He said almost pouting like one of the twins when they didn't get what they wanted. '_Oh yea. Defiantly their father genes._' she though walking over to the couch sitting trying to ignore him.

"Come on~ at least give me a hint." He said sitting next to her trying to look deeply into her eyes

Trying to convince her.

"Well~ You'll know for a fact in seven months." She said giving him the BIGGEST hint of them all…if he can think straight enough to figure it out. After all most guys are oblivious to this type of thing.

He stayed silent for a while Mikan looking at him intently. '_Come on Natsume you can do it! Good boy. Come on, Co~me on. Think!_'

"I've got nothing." He said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Uck!" groaned throwing herself into the back of the couch.

"Come on just tell me Mikan. Please?" he asked getting despite. Mikan sighed giving up "Oh fine." Natsume almost smiled.

"Well~ you know how we always talked about having a big family?" Mikan asked watching him nod. "How would you like it to come true with another baby, which I'm _thinking_ is a girl?" Mikan bit his lip watching for a reaction.

Natsume sat there …and sat there…-blink- then finally… "Are you pregnant?" Mikan threw her hands up in the air as if to say '_Yes! He got it! Finally!_' then turned to him and nodded enthusiastically.

Natsume smiled and quickly stood up, before picking Mikan off the couch swinger her around the room before stopping to bring her down where their lips met.

"Ew~" They broke apart to see Shiro and Ryu standing in the door way with looks of disgust. Mikan smiled and Natsume gave a crooked one of his own before turning back to her nuzzling his head into her hair.

"I love you Mikan." He said his smile still etched on his face. Mikan turned to him still smiling "I love you too." She said kissing him.

"Dew we need to wepeat!" Shiro asked throwing his little arms in the air like Mikan did earlier. Mikan smile widened. '_Maybe they did inherit something from me._'

"Ya." Ryu said agreeing with his brother. "Get a woom." '_Or maybe not_.' she thought sweatdropping.

_

* * *

_

My mom came in my room practically screaming there was a dead mouse in one of the containers in the cupboards. She told me to get rid of it. So I picked it up by the tail and flung it out the door. Where were my brothers and Yuuki? Cowering in a corner somewhere. They called me a damned tomboy. I called them damned sissies. They didn't comment. Hehe. Anyway~ another unplanned story bu moi! Hope you liked it!


End file.
